


Butterflies

by kaycee123



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-19 23:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16544759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaycee123/pseuds/kaycee123
Summary: *continuation of Gently*





	Butterflies

You could tell your confession caught him off guard when his whole body froze. Slowly sitting up, he turns to you and asks “wait, are you serious? Like this isn’t some type of prank or plot to get me to cook you food cause you don’t feel like it right?” “No this isn’t a prank, and though I would appreciate it if you made me food, I didn’t say it because I want you to cook me food. I just wanted you to know,” looking at his still confused expression you add “but I would like if you at least ordered pizza. I haven’t eaten since I transferred flights and my stomach is growling.” That last part seemed to have snapped him out of his thoughts, because next thing you knew, he was pulling out his phone and walking to the kitchen to find the menu to your favorite pizza joint that was about two blocks over. While he talked on the phone, you walked around him into the kitchen.

After grabbing 2 of his favorite beers out of the deep freezer and a bottle of Jack Daniels and a Dr. Pepper from the fridge, you walked back towards him, setting the beers in front of him and mixing your drink as he placed your go to order of 2 large pizzas (Veggie Supreme for him and Meat Lovers with black olives for you), hot wings, and cinnamon sticks. Perching on the counter you watched as he hung up the phone and then opened his beer, sending a slight smile your way in thanks. Staring at him, your mind starts to wander to what your lives would be like longer down the road. You didn’t think that you could see yourself with anyone besides him but didn’t know if either of you were at the point where you were ready to tie the knot. Now of course you’d want that eventually, along with a bigger condo, closer to the outskirts of town so you could still get to the city for work but be away from all the noise and distractions. But for right not, you little loft was good enough for the two of you. As you continued to think your mind started to wander to children. Jackson had mentioned offhandedly that he would want kids, 4 to be exact, to which you promptly shut down by telling him that there was no way in hell that you’d willingly have 4 children, and if he wanted more than one you could investigate hiring a surrogate. Your response effectively ended that conversation and you had heard nothing else about it. But as you sat there, looking into nothing, you thought about what life would be like if you guys had a kid. He’d probably make you stop traveling as soon as you told him, telling your boss that you’d need permanent desk duty until the baby came. He’d be overbearing, extremely worrisome, and would probably spend every second of the day worrying over how the smallest thing you did could affect the baby, but he’d be a good dad. Caring, extremely playful, over protective but in the most loving way. He’d bring the baby everywhere with him- to the studio, the office, the playground. Probably have him in both athletics and music because he would want the baby to be exactly like him. The baby would have more shoes than we would have room for but he would want them to match their dad every time they went outside. He would sing for them, always carry them – never allowing their little feet to touch the floor, stay up late to change diapers and make bottles because he wouldn’t want to bother you. He would be the perfect father. And as soon as he had one he would probably want more right away so that his child would never be lonely. 

Thinking all of this made you smile to yourself, imagining what life would be like with him and your baby. Just the three of you, in your own little fairytale. “Hey! The pizzaman is here.” Hearing this you snap out of you trance and see Jackson walking back, arms loaded with food. Jumping off the counter you rush to grab plates as he spreads everything out on the counter and begins opening boxes. Saying a quick prayer you start digging into your pizza, focusing on making sure you have garlic sauce and ranch on ever ounce of your pizza. Looking up you see Jackson not eating his food but staring at you. “What’s wrong?” you ask as you fold one of your slices getting ready to eat. As the slice enters your mouth you hear him say “I love you too. You know that right?” 

Almost choking on your slice you look down and swallow before saying “Yeah I know.” “Ok good. I just wanted to make sure.” He replies before reaching for the wings. Looking at him you wait until he puts the wing in his mouth and ask, “Will you marry me?”


End file.
